First Kiss
by ducky-doll
Summary: A rather cute and funny story about Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley's first kiss. As two awkward thirteen-year-olds, they discover the art of... sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Please R/R!


****

Author's Note: I don't usually put author's notes at the beginning of a story but today I am because well... I feel like giving it a bit of an introduction! Anyhoo, I'm writing this kind of because I'm in a bit of a weird mood. I'm kinda pissed because fanfiction.net aren't accepting any more columns about 'actual topics- we're not sticking to ones about writing in general' (or something to that effect). So there goes my dream of a Harry Potter one... *tear*. Okay, I'm also in a happy mood because I read the new reviews for my Three Little Words story and they were all very positive and kind! =o) I'm also sort of grumpy because I need to do homework later on (or it will never get done) and I know I'll feel better about myself once it's done and out of the way but I reallllly can't bring myself around to doing it. But that's enough about me, the reason you're here is because you want to read the story. So here it is:

****

"First Kiss"

A thirteen-year-old Angelina Johnson stared down at her empty parchment. She groaned as she tried to remember exactly what Snape had been rambling on about in her Potions class that afternoon. It was no use, all she could think about was how much she'd love to be flying out in the sky. She had to admit, she wasn't the _best_ Quidditch player in the school but she wasn't too bad... after all, she was only thirteen and as Fred Weasley liked to remind her... she was a girl.

She remembered the conversation/argument she'd been having with him just after dinner that night. She'd argued that she wasn't bad on a broomstick and then he'd supported her saying 'she isn't bad for a _girl_'. Then that had made Angelina even angrier and they fought over girls being better than boys or vice versa. The thought of her potato going flying onto Fred's forehead made her giggle outloud. It had been rather funny... until he'd thrown his peas in her face. 

Now however, she was all cleaned up and ready to do homework. If she could only keep her mind on the task. 

She didn't have time to think too much about it though as soon enough she heard elephants come stampeding down the stairs of the boy's dormitory.

"Oi Angelina!" called George Weasley. He was standing there with an old broomstick in his hand. "Want to come fly with us? Me and Fred are going out now!"

The thought of flying outside in the dark scared the hell out of Angelina and the thought of her friends being out there scared her even more. She shook her head back at George who was now joined by Fred, who was dressed identically and carrying an identically old broomstick too.

"Aww you scared Angelina?" baited Fred, a big 'I-Told-You-So' grin spreading across his face.

"No!" she protested and sighed. "All right," she gave in and set her quill down beside the blank parchment. "Only for a little while though... I er, have to do my Potions homework."

"Yeah, yeah," said Fred as he watched her run up to her dormitory to fetch her broomstick. "That's what they all say!"

A voice came down from up the stairs. "I REALLY DO HAVE HOMEWORK!" Angelina called out furiously. All the twins could do was laugh. They just loved making fun of Angelina!

* * * * *

Outside it was cold and dark. Angelina tried to hide her shivers and fear of flying in the dark by looking anywhere but directly at the twins who were lapping up the adventure. It was a well-known (and well-broken) rule at Hogwarts that you were not to fly outside at night time without the supervision of a teacher or Quidditch captain. In their case Oliver Wood, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was too busy catching up on missed homework to want to supervise a bunch of Third-Years creating havoc.

Fred and George quickly mounted their brooms and zoomed off in the sky. Fred looking behind him and called out, "Come on Angelina!" before zipping out of eye-shot.

Nervously, Angelina took off after them, afraid of getting caught by a teacher and even more afraid of getting lost up there in the pitch-black sky.

To say the sky was pitch-black is a bit of a lie actually, as there were beautiful bright stars dotting it and even Angelina found herself enjoying the ride after awhile.

"This is great isn't it?" shouted George from somewhere in the distance.

All Angelina could do was nod her head, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She soared around the tops of the trees before daring to go a bit higher however she a little bit nervous so she stumbled and lost control of the broomstick a couple of times. She covered it all up though, scared that Fred might have seen her fumble.

"Hey Angelina, where are you?" said Fred, his voice coming from way below. "We have to go inside now... it's past twelve!" he added in what sounded like a faint whisper. 

"Come on Angelina!" added George, almost urgently. "We _really_ should be going. Don't want to get caught three times in a week!"

"Where in the world _are_ you?" Fred asked, she heard him mount his broom again, obviously coming to look for her.

"Here," she whispered and made her way to where she thought his voice was coming from she reached him and they began to descent towards the ground. They were about two hundred metres from George when they heard another voice. One they absolutely dreaded. Angelina froze in shock.

"George Weasley, what are you doing out here at this time in night?" said Professor McGonagall's sharp voice.

George gulped and glanced quickly up at the sky to where he knew Angelina and Fred were hovering. Professor McGonagall looked up too but as she wasn't wearing her glasses, completely missed Fred and Angelina.

"Flying eh? Where's Fred?" she asked.

"Uhh... inside?" he said, weakly not wanting to get the both of them in trouble. As much as getting detention with someone else with you was never nearly as bad as getting one on your own, there were some things you just _had_ to do for your own family members. And this was one of them. "Professor McGonagall," he added much more strongly. "I was out here on my own because I wanted to prove Fred wrong and make sure I was the better flyer."

Up in the sky, Angelina and Fred quietly flew behind a tree.

Professor McGonagall seemed to believe George's story. "Yes I see... well, George I'm very glad to see you're enthusiastic about flying and I think you'd make a wonderful Quidditch player a bit later on but for now, you should not be out here. You know the rules and you've broken them. You only put _yourself_ in danger and if you injured yourself out here you might never get to ride a broomstick again. Now get yourself back to bed and we'll discuss your punishment tomorrow morning. I think a detention with Hagrid will suffice."

Angelina and Fred watched George sulkily follow Professor McGonagall back to the castle. They looked at each other and sighed with relief when they were out of the sight.

"That was close," muttered Angelina ready to fly back down to the ground.

"I'll say," replied Fred. "We owe George one."

"What do you mean _we_ owe George? It was never _my_ idea to come out here in the first place!" Angelina said angrily.

"Hey wait!" Fred warned, ignoring her last comment. "We can't go back yet!" he grabbed onto the end of her broomstick and pulled her back.

"What do you mean?" whispered Angelina. "I _want_ to go back!"

"I know!" replied Fred. "I do too but we can't. As much as McGonagall believed Fred, she's pulled this one on us before. She waits around at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower for ages to make sure I don't sneak back in without getting in trouble. She'll catch us if we go back in!"

"Well how long do we have to stay out here? It's getting cold!" Angelina was beginnng to regret leaving her Potions homework to come out and fly.

"Another hour?" Fred guessed. "Are you cold? Come on, we'll sit in the shelter of the tree for awhile then," he pulled Angelina in towards a tree branch with him.

"Okay..." Angelina sighed and went along with him.

They sat there in silence for a long time. Angelina was sitting uncomfortably, she was cold, she wanted to be back inside, she was scared of getting caught, she was angry at Fred for getting her into this mess and she didn't want to miss the homework deadline Snape had given her. She'd lose housepoints for Gryffindor then and then no one would like her and she'd get in heaps of trouble with everyone and she'd be hated and never get on the Quidditch Team and then she'd never get a boyfriend and then she would run away from school and then her parents wouldn't want her anymore so then she'd have no home and... and it was Fred Weasley's fault!

She gave him a sudden and hard kick in the shins.

"Ouch!" he cried, frantically rubbing where her shoe had connected with his leg. "What was that for?" 

"You ruined my life!" she burst into tears and quickly tried to stop, she couldn't cry in front of Fred. He'd never let her hear the end of it, he'd rub it in, and tell George, no he'd tell the school, then she'd be too upset to do her schoolwork and she'd be expelled and then her family would be disappointed and then... then Fred did none of the above. He switched tree branch to sit next to her on the uncomfortable one. 

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, removing his big fleecy jacket and putting it on her shoulders like he'd seen someone do in a movie once.

"Thanks," she sniffled and wrapped it around her tighter.

Fred nervously watched her stop crying. What on earth was he meant to do? He'd never seen a girl cry. Was it because of him? Did she hate him? What was he meant to do now? What?

"Uhh... Angelina," he said carefully, thinking about what he was going to say. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "Sorry about that Fred," she whispered looking up at him. He was tall after all. "I just got worried I'd get in trouble and... and..." she didn't want to start all over again.

"It's okay," Fred assured her. He looked at his pocket watch from Zonko's. "Only another fifteen minutes and we can go back inside and everything will be fine."

She nodded in reply. 

Fred looked down at her pretty face. No way... he couldn't be falling for _Angelina!_ This was _Angelina_ we were talking about! The girl who set out to make his life miserable all the time. The one he loved playing tricks on and getting into trouble and setting up and... she was a _girl._

A little voice in Fred's head (that sounded an awful lot like Percy) reminded him that girls were meant to be together with boys. And that's what happened when they got older. But how much older? What if all the other boys already fancied girls? What if he was the only one though. Maybe he was the only boy in the whole world who at aged thirteen had a crush on a girl. But then he heard Percy again. Infact he _saw_ Percy and his friend Penelope. But they weren't just friends. They were... they were... _kissing._

"You alright Fred?" asked Angelina. Fred looked completely horrified and for no apparent reason.

"Angelina..." he stuttered. "Angelina... I think I might _like_ you!" he practically squeaked.

Her eyes widened. "You mean _like?_"

He nodded, his eyes wide like saucers too. "What am I meant to do?" he asked, very worried.

"I don't know," replied Angelina. "I think... I think I might _like_ you too," she added in a whisper. 

Fred took a deep breath. He could do it. He'd seen Charlie and Bill do it enough times. Not with each other of course, but other girls! He carefully faced Angelina and looked at her. She looked back at him and bit her lip nervously. He leaned down closer to her. She leaned up. He looked right at her and felt his heart thump, thump louder and faster. Angelina was surprised she didn't fall right out of the tree as she had to lean so far up... Fred was certainly taller than her. Then it happened. 

Both were completely shocked when their lips touched that they pulled back immediately. "Oh my goodness," said Angelina quietly.

"Oh gosh," muttered Fred as they sat next to each other looking away.

"It wasn't that bad," said Angelina after a moment, turning back towards Fred.

"Nah it wasn't that bad at all," he admitted facing her again.

"Should we perhaps..." she suggested.

"Nah!" they both said together. 

Fred looked down at his watch. "Yep, we should be able to get back inside now without getting caught."

"Great," Angelina replied as they hopped down onto their broomsticks again and made their way back to the castle.

They snuck around the corner and made it back to the Gryffindor Tower and to their luck, there was no sign of Professor McGonagall. They quickly made their way back in and stood facing one another. To the right was the Girl's Dormitory, to the left... the boy's equivelant.

"Well uh, tonight was good," Fred said.

"Yes, yes it was... good," replied Angelina.

"Maybe we should do it some other time," he said.

"Yes, yes we should."

"Okay, well... have a nice night," Fred said rather formally.

"Thank you... you too," replied Angelina.

"Yes... yes I will."

"Good."

"Yes, very good."

"Okay well, good night then," Angelina turned to make her way up the stairs. As she reached the half way point she turned around like they did in the movies. Sure enough, Fred was still standing down there watching her ascend.

"Night," he said.

"Night," she replied as she disappeared from sight.

It wasn't until Angelina was getting changed for bed when she realised she was still wearing Fred's jacket. She grinned from ear to ear as she realised it would mean she'd have to go and visit him. That meant that perhaps they'd... kiss all over again...


End file.
